


Extraits Aléatoires de Vies

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes écrits pour le plaisir ou par défis. Pas d'univers particulier.





	1. Chaussettes

La classe n’avait aucune limite. Il adorait ces chaussettes, elles étaient si colorées, si agréables à porter. Comment ne pas les montrer ? Il sourit en posant un regard sur ses tongs. Non définitivement, des claquettes seront bien mieux pour exposer ces merveilles. Au moins le motif ne serait pas déformé par ce bout horrible de plastique. Heureux, il s’apprêta à sortir quand sa mère lui hurla.

« Tu ne vas pas sortir en claquettes-chaussettes quand même ?  
\- Si, et même que je vais revenir avec quelqu’un ce soir.  
\- Tu vas surtout revenir avec une marque sur la joue... »

Et la mère avait raison, car son fiston revint le visage tuméfié par les coups… Il avait compris la leçon, espérer avoir une personne qui acceptait ses chaussettes arc-en-ciel, ça relevait du miracle. Qui finira sans doute par se produire de toute façon. Car si ça se vendait d’autres personnes les portait ces chaussettes...


	2. Tatouage

On lui avait un tas de choses sur les tatouages, mais beaucoup d’entre elles ne le feront pas reculer. Il se l’était promis depuis tout petit. Ce tatouage, il ferait partie de lui. Il voulait fêter sa nouvelle joie de vivre, son compagnon était à ses côtés. Il grimaçait alors que la machine traçait les lignes noires sur sa peau pâle. Il voulait tellement saisir la main de cet homme. D’apaiser un peu sa douleur et celle qu’il ressentait à l’instant. Son amour grandissait quand il vit les yeux de son amant lui parler à sa place. Il revoyait dans les pupilles en face de tout cet amour. Toute la dévotion possible. Il mimait de ses lèvres des mots tendres. 

« C’est bientôt fini monsieur. »

L’artiste avait crié par-dessus les bruits de ce qui lui permettait de graver la peau. De laisser l’art s’exprimer sur la peau. Les gouttes de sangs vite essuyées par la compresse teintée d’un rouge mélangée au noir abyssal du dessin. L’homme termina avec un sourire, laissant à l’homme l loisir de regarder. Il était magnifique. Cet arbre représentait sa vie. Bien qu’agitée, elle était attachée à ses racines.

« C’est notre lien Jules.  
\- Je sais sur cette branche, notre relation, je le promets sera longue Martin. »

Ils s’embrassèrent avec douceur. Ils étaient heureux d’avoir fait cela ensemble. Ils étaient encore plus liés qu’à leur rentrée dans leur salon. Osant carrément s’embrasser dans la rue sous le regard courroucé des passants. Ils n’en avaient rien faire. Ils étaient heureux. Les autres ne devront que s’y faire.


End file.
